Doctor WhoPokemon: The Worlds of Monsters
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: Giratina left a hole in reality, a hole the Doctor fell through. But Amy and Rory vanished during the transfer, and as if that wasn't bad enough, threats from both this new world and the Doctor's loom over creation...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first-ever crossover fic, between the worlds of the Pokémon anime and the British sci-fi series _Doctor Who._ I hope you enjoy it!

Doctor Who/Pokémon: The Worlds of Monsters

Chapter One: The Reality Perversion

Through the endless doors of creation Giratina swam, poking at the bonds of the multiverse cautiously, checking the borders and boundries for breakage.

Giratina lived in a world of impossibilities, of no ways and never should bes, a world reversed, torn, distorted. It was stuck there, more or less alone, charged by its creator, Arceus, to monitor the realities and universes, and keep them from leaking into Giratina's or Arceus'.

This was easier since one of Giratina's multiversal equivalents – the Time Lords of one reality – had been wiped out. Since their deaths, threats of cross-dimensional encroachment had been minimal.

Suddenly – Giratina sensed something. The mythic Pokémon whirled about, slapping its tail against the fabric of reality as it did so, to see its sole companion in this world – a tall, somber-looking man in a rubbery black-and-grey uniform and spiked blue hair – hurl a small, round object at it.

The device was a sphere, stark white on bottom and purple on top, with pink circular designs on either side of the cap, with a white "M" in between. The sphere struck the top of Giratina's head and split in two across its black hemisphere – not completely, but nearly so. All at once, the air around Giratina turned red, and a sucking sensation filled its body. Giratina knew instinctually what was happening – and it struggled, striking the dimensional borders even more. But it struggled in vain. Giratina was broken down into atoms and absorbed into the ball, which closed and returned to its thrower.

"A Master Ball," the blue-haired man said in a dead-sounding monotone. "Capable of capturing any Pokémon without fail. Took me two months to build, but worth it. You put up an admirable struggle, but for naught. Your will is my will, now. And soon, you and I will leave this place, that I may begin my plans anew."

The man allowed himself the smallest hints of a smile as he turned and walked across platforms that appeared out of nowhere, away from the dimensional rift.

But Giratina's struggles had not left the rift undamaged. Its struggles created ripples, which in turn created cracks, which in turn created a sizable hole in the universal void – one that was connected to another universe, the one of the old Time Lords. A wormhole had been formed, and wormholes never remain un-traversed.

WHOWHOWHOWHO

It was bigger on the inside. That was what everyone always said upon first entering the Time And Relative Dimension In Space machine – or TARDIS, for short.

Strictly speaking, the TARDIS was not a true machine. It had been grown on the now-destroyed planet of Gallifrey – it was, in fact, a living organism.

The TARDIS could traverse time and space with ease, rocketing through the time vortex with incredible speed. It was owned by an enigmatic traveler known only as the Doctor.

The Doctor was the last surviving Time Lord; the last of a once-great race of omniscient universal monitors. The Time Lords had governed the laws of time and space, and made sure that multiversal encroachment did not become too serious.

Then the Time War happened. The war with the alien conquerors known as the Daleks had ended with the genocide of both races, to insure that the war did not tear reality itself asunder.

The Doctor himself had made it happen.

The Doctor was about 900 years old at this point – he'd lost track. Time Lords lived for vast amounts of time, and could regenerate into a new form when death was upon them, for a total of twelve times – thirteen bodies.

The Doctor had been through a lot. He was on his eleventh incarnation now, and traveling with his human companions (the Doctor had always been fond of humans and Earth in general) to the planet of Systematica Four.

"They have living pants there," the Doctor giddily informed Amy Pond – a feisty young woman with scarlet hair and a Scottish accent – while twisting various knobs and switches on the TARDIS' control panel. "Imagine that, living pants! You could have a conversation with your trousers! Ha!"

"I wouldn't like that very much," commented Rory Williams, another of the Doctor's companions. Rory had brown hair and a level-headed personality. He was also Amy's husband. "I mean," continued Rory, "going to the restroom would feel pretty awkward, with your pants just staring up at your…"

"Yes, thank you once again for finding the bits of the cloud that the silver lining missed," the Doctor sighed, running his hands through his messy brown hair. "You like Monty Python, Rory?"

"Uh… yes," Rory confirmed.

"You know that song they have, with the 'always look on the bright side of life' bit?"

"Yes."

"Tip for a happier life, Rory – follow their advice."

Rory was about to answer with a retort when the TARDIS shook violently. All three occupants dropped to the floor.

"Doctor!" Amy cried in a startled tone. "Doctor, what's happening?"

"Not sure," the Doctor groaned, struggling to his feet as the turbulence intensified. He checked the TARDIS computer console – it was going haywire. "Oi!" the Doctor said irritably, tapping the console. "What are you doing?"

The TARDIS simply shook harder in response. The lights flickered out.

"Uh-oh," said the Doctor. "I think we're crossing the Void."

"What does th-that mean?" Rory demanded.

"It means," said the Doctor, "we're crossing into another universe. It means… hold on to your bowties, ladies and Amys."

"I am not a…" Rory began, but the Doctor interrupted him:

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The TARDIS shuddered, and both Rory and Amy screamed – but their screams were abruptly cut short.

"Amy?" the Doctor called out. "Rory?"

No reply.

"Where have you gotten to?" the Doctor cried, taking one step away from the TARDIS console.

Then the TARDIS gave one last, violent shake. The Doctor tripped, and slammed his head against the TARDIS floor. Everything went black.

_To be continued…_

/

Next Time: The Doctor awakes in an unfamiliar world with both of his companions missing! Desperate to find them, he receives aid from three traveling youths named Ash, Brock, and Dawn…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Doctor Is In

The Doctor awoke with a start and gasped loudly. His vision was blurred and spotty, but he could still see well enough.

The Doctor pulled himself to his feet and took a long look at the TARDIS monitor. "Nothing damaged, at least," he murmured. "And not shut down at all! Oh, that is... it is just fantastic. You're getting better at cross-dimensional travel, hon. Now - and this is important, so listen up, locate Amy and Rory. Where in the TARDIS are they?"

The TARDIS scanners bleeped a negative - Amy and Rory were not in the TARDIS.

"What?" the Doctor said incredulously. "That's impossible. I wasn't out for that long; the sensors would be able to pick them up still even if they'd just left the TARDIS... unless..." he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "_Unless_ the disturbance in timespace was more shoddy than I'd thought. Bumps in the fabric of reality may have grown in the wormhole as it sucked us in. Which would _mean_... Amy and Rory could be anywhere in this universe."

The Doctor smacked his forehead. "Gah! Stupid space-time continuum," he grumbled. "Must you always be this frustrating?"

Composing himself, he grabbed his sonic screwdriver - a small device with an array of functions - and tucked it into his coat pocket. After that, he straightened his bowtie and exited the TARDIS, which was still in its trademark police box form.

"No time like the present," he said, "to start looking."

And the Doctor began his search.

/

"Ash, finish packing up!" the raven-haired girl said irritably. "We need to get a move on if we want to make it to the Sinnoh League in time!"

"I'm working as fast as I can, Dawn!" replied the young boy, fiddling with his red baseball cap. "Right, Pikachu?" he said, requesting the agreement of the small yellow mouselike creature that stood beside him.

"Pi? Pika pi pika," Pikachu said, shaking its head.

"Pikachu! You're supposed to take my side!" Ash complained.

"Pi," said Pikachu plainly, crossing its arms dismissively.

"Face it Ash," said Dawn with a grin. "Pikachu just can't tell that bad a lie."

"Ash, get working," an older, tan-skinned boy told Ash. "You've slacked off enough today."

"Fine, fine," Ash said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say, Brock."

"Dawn, are you almost done packing up your things?" Brock asked.

"No 'almost' about it," said Dawn. "I _am_ done. Right, Piplup?"

"Pip!" a small, blue, penguin-like creature piped up from beside Dawn.

"I'm done, too," said Brock. "Now we just have to wait for Ash to-"

Just then, a lanky, brown-haired man in a tweed suit stumbled through the bushes surrounding the travelling trio's campsite.

"Who's there?" Ash said, springing into a fighting pose. Pikachu quickly joined him, electricity sparking from its cheeks.

"Not a bad guy or anything," said the man, standing up and brushing himself off. "Stupid tree stump tripped me. Hello, by the way."

"Who are you?" Dawn demanded.

"Be patient; I was getting to that," the man said. "Such a rude little girl. Anyway, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor?" repeated Brock. "Doctor who?"

"Be grammatically correct, young man," the Doctor chastised him. "You mean to say "Doctor what.""

"Okay then," said Ash, rolling his eyes. "Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor replied. "Where is this place?"

"Just a route in the Sinnoh region," said Dawn confusedly. "Are you okay, mister?"

"Kind of," said the Doctor. "My brain's a little wibbly right now, but that's to be expected when one travels between universes. Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Stupid Doctor!"

"Wait - did you say you were from another universe?" Brock asked.

"Yep!" the Doctor confirmed. "I'm here on a sort of forced vacation; dimensional borders should really just be left alone, and I'd leave right now if I could, but unfortunately I have two companions who have gone missing somewhere on this planet, and I can't leave until I've got them. Once I _do_, I can just pop back into my teleportation machine and be on my way."

"I find your story very hard to believe," said Dawn skeptically.

"That's usually how it goes," the Doctor admitted. "But... I can prove it. You three look trustworthy enough; why don't you help me find my companions?"

Ash stepped forth. "I'd never turn down someone asking for help," he said. "I'll do it!"

"I'll come along to make sure he doesn't get himself killed," said Dawn, elbowing Ash,

"I'll come, too," offered Brock."

"Wibbly wobbly fantasticy," the Doctor said with a smile. "Come along with me, and you three can tell me your names while we walk to the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Ash echoed.

"Teleportation machine," the Doctor explained.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from the town of Pallet!" Ash said. "I want to be the world's greatest Pokemon master!"

"'Pokemon?'" said the Doctor.

"Pokemon are strange creatures with amazing powers, like Ash's Pikachu," Brock said, gesturing to the yellow rat on Ashs shoulder. "Pokemon are mysterious, and research into them is always going on. Some people use Pokemon to battle other Pokemon, in specialized Pokemon Leagues."

"Isn't that animal fighting, basically?" the Doctor questioned. "Isn't that a bit... immoral?"

"No one gets hurt," Brock countered, "and there are special Pokemon Centers to heal Pokemon after battles."

"I see," said the Doctor. A few seconds later, he added: "I still don't like the idea much.

"Anyway!" he said, turning to the trio. "We'd better start figuring out where my companions could be. They could have fallen through anywhere and into anytime on this world, so you may have met them already. They might be suffering from total amnesia about where they really come from. Have you encountered a redhead, rather feisty-"

"Redhead?" Ash repeated. "Yeah."

The Doctor grabbed Ash's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "Where," he demanded.

"Cerulean City," Ash answered, looking at the Doctor like he was crazy.

"Alright then," said the Doctor, whirling around. "Come along, pals. You other two people, what are your names?"

"I'm Dawn," said Dawn. "I'm from Twinleaf Town here in Sinnoh. My goal is to master Pokemon Contests and become top Coordinator."

"I have no idea what you just said," said the Doctor. "Next."

"I'm Brock, from Pewter City in Kanto," Brock replied. "My dream is to become a great Pokemon Breeder."

"Oh, well, ew," said the Doctor with a shudder. "I hope you don't _watch_ them breeding. Please tell me you don't watch them breeding."

"Well, of course I'd have to sometimes," answered Brock. It's part of the scientific process."

"Yeah, not my profession at all, then," murmured the Doctor. "Ah! Here we are! Ash, Dawn, Misty... meet the TARDIS."

He gestured at the blue box before them.

Brock was the first to speak:

"Isn't... isn't that just a police box?"

The Doctor sighed. "No, no, it's only a police box on the outside. The TARDIS can disguise itself to blend in with its surroundings. A chameleon circuit in its central console scans its surroundings, and chooses a form best suited for disguise in that area."

"incredible!" said Dawn.

"And then it takes the shape of a police box," the Doctor continued. "Bit of a problem; I've been working on it for about... 500 years now, I'd reckon. Come on in."

"But how will we all fit inside?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, just come in and see," said the Doctor, opening the TARDIS' door and stepping in. The three traveling companions followed.

Instantly, their jaws dropped.

Ash was the one who put it best, after he and the others had babbled incomprehensibly for a few seconds:

"It's... it's..."

"Well, go on," said the Doctor. "Say it."

"It's bigger on the inside!"

/

The five flying saucers tumbled through the wormhole, crossing the void into the world of Pokemon.

Inside each one was a small army of tall, robotic-looking cyborgs that resembled pepperpots with an eyestalk to see and gunstick and plunger for hands. Each one was color-coded according to rank.

These were the Daleks, the bane of their universe. They had but one purpose in life - to exterminate anything that was not a Dalek.

"DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL COMPLETED," A red Drone Dalek said to a white Supreme variant in the Daleks' signature screaming voice.

"SCAN FOR LIFE SIGNS," the Supreme ordered a blue Strategist Dalek.

"I OBEY," the Strategist said, and consulted an onboard computer. "SCANS SHOW THAT HUMANS INHABIT THE EARTH-EQUIVALENT PLANET BELOW."

"HUMANS ARE NOT DALEK!" the Supreme shouted. "THAT WHICH IS NOT DALEK MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

"THAT WHICH IS NOT DALEK MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" the other Daleks chanted in unison. "THAT WHICH IS NOT DALEK MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

"ALERT! ALERT!" the Strategist screamed. "SCANS DETECT THAT THE DOCTOR IS PRESENT ON THIS EARTH AS WELL!"

"IDENTIFY HIS LOCATION!" the Supreme ordered. "THE DALEKS SHALL FIND THE DOCTOR - AND EXTERMINATE HIM! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAAAAATE!"

"SCANNERS SHOW THAT THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS IS EN ROUTE TO THE LOCATION KNOWN LOCALLY AS CERULEAN CITY," the Strategist declared.

"WE MUST INTERCEPT HIM!" the Supreme Dalek commanded. "SET A COURSE FOR CERULEAN CITY!"

"I OBEY," said a Drone Dalek at the flying saucer's helm. "AND RELAYING ORDERS TO ALL OTHER DALEK FLYING SAUCERS."

"THIS WILL BE THE DOCTOR'S FINAL BATTLE," the Supreme Dalek said coldly. "AND HE WILL **LOSE!"**

**/**

**Next Time: The Doctor arrives in Cerulean City - but learns that Ash meant a different redhead - Misty! Plus, the Daleks attack! See what happens in chapter three: "The River's Song!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The River's Song

Oh, hello there! So sorry for the delay! I had some time-headed bandits to deal with, but now I bring you chapter 3 of my Doctor Who/Pokemon crossover!

_Vworp... vworp... vworp..._

The blue box materialized in a secluded spot north of Cerulean City. The door swung open, and out stepped the Doctor and his newfound companions.

"This... this is Kanto!" Ash cried in surprise.

"Is it?" the Doctor replied. "Good to know. What's a Kanto?"

"It's the region Ash and I grew up in," Brock explained. "But... how did we get here so quickly?"

The Doctor sighed. "I do hate it when people don't pay attention," he grumbled. "The TARDIS brought us here. That's what it does."

"But how does it do it?" Dawn questioned.

"It pops from here..." the Doctor drew a line in the air with his finger, "...to there."

"But how does it pop from here to there?" Dawn insisted.

"Well, I'd tell you," the Doctor said, "but it'd probably fry your third-level intellect - not your fault, of course, you're only human - to a crisp. Brains'd go dribbling out of your ears and down onto the ground - and believe me, crispy brains are a major hassle to clean up. So let's just stick with the popping thing, eh?"

"Sounds good," Dawn whimpered.

"There's a good girl," the Doctor said with a grin, patting Dawn on the head. "You're a very curious young lady. That's good. Well, sometimes. Well, occasionally. Well, rarely so when I'm involved. But moving on!" The Doctor began striding towards the city in the distance. "On to find ginger girl, yes?" He suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to Ash. "Hold on," he said, "you know where she is; you should lead. Yes, fine idea, why didn't I think of that. Lead on, Mr. Ketchup."

"Uh, Ketchum," Ash said to the Doctor as he passed the Time Lord, leading the way.

"Bless you," the Doctor said politely.

"Well, here we are," Ash said, gesturing to the large building before them. "Cerulean City Gym." He rang the door buzzer. "Misty should probably be here."

"Excellent," the Doctor said with a wide smile. Suddenly, his grin faded. "Wait, who's-"

The doors of the Gym opened, and a young, redheaded girl stepped out. Water dripped from her, as if she had just gotten out of a pool or bathtub.

"Ash?" the girl said, surprised to see the young Trainer. "What are you doing here? And who's that?" she added, pointing to the Doctor.

"This is my new friend," Ash explained. "He calls himself the Doctor."

"Doctor what?" Misty inquired.

"Finally, someone with an ounce of grammatical knowledge in 'em!" the Doctor laughed, shaking Misty's hand. "Hello, then, ma'am. I'm the Doctor. Just popped in from another universe, and I would just leave this one, if my two friends hadn't gotten themselves lost in this reality. These three children are helping me look for them."

Misty glanced at Ash. "Is this guy for real?" she asked skeptically.

"One hundred percent," Brock confirmed.

Misty still wasn't convinced.

The Doctor sighed. "Guess I'll just have to show you my time machine, then."

"I- your what?"

Misty stared in awe at the control room of the TARDIS. "It... it..." she struggled for words. "It's..."

"Bigger on the inside, yes, I know," the Doctor said, pacing frantically around the TARDIS floor. "Plenty of time for that later. Right now I need to find my companions. One of them is a redhead - as in, actual red, not orange like you - not that orange isn't a lovely color but that's not the point; stay focused, everyone."

He paused for a breath.

"As I was saying," he continued, "redhead. Fiesty. Scottish. Female. The other is a plainish man with browny hair and experience as a Roman centurion. Tends to die a lot. Hopefully the TARDIS scanners will start up again soon and I'll be able to search for them. Until then, we'll have to rely on hunches, clues, and-"

All of a sudden, the lights in the TARDIS dimmed and changed shade to a startling blood-red.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Dawn cried.

The warped sound of a bell chime began to ring: _bong... bong... bong..._

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said with a gulp. "_That_ isn't good."

"What **is** it?" Brock demanded.

"Cloister Bell," the Doctor explained. "It goes bong bong when the universe is in noticeably more peril than usual."

"What's happening, then?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked in concern.

The Doctor bolted to the TARDIS doors and swung them open. He and his new companions stared down at Cerulean City. Descending upon the metropolis was a quintet of disc-shaped spacecraft, soulless and brown. Screams of frightened innocents filled the air.

"ATTENTION HUMANS!" a booming voice roared from the lead disc, which was slightly larger than the others. "WE ARE THE DALEKS! YOU HAVE NO POSSIBILITY OF VICTORY AGAINST US! SURRENDER, AND YOU SHALL BE SPARED TO BECOME SLAVES OF THE DALEKS! RESIST, AND YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED! CHOOSE! _CHOOSE!_"

"Doctor, what's going on?" Brock questioned.

The Doctor's hearts were racing. "I wasn't the only one to cross the Void," he said shakily.

"What are those ships?" Ash inquired.

"Those, Ketchikan," the Doctor said, "are the ships of the Daleks. My oldest and greatest enemy."

"What do they want?" Misty asked. "Doctor, what do they want?"

"One thing," the Doctor muttered. "Just one thing."

"What?" Dawn whispered.

"The extermination of every last living thing that isn't a Dalek."

He clenched his jaw and strode back into the TARDIS.

"All of you, get out and get somewhere safe," the Doctor ordered. "I won't let them get away with this. Not here. Not this time."

"Hold on," said Ash. "You're going to fight those... Daleks?"

"That was the idea, yeah," the Doctor confirmed, glancing up.

"Then we're going to help you," Ash decided.

"Out of the question," the Doctor snapped. "You're just kids."

"Kids who've faced all kinds of danger before," Ash countered. "Enraged elementals. Ancient cities. Gods. A dancing Totodile. We've been through a lot, and we can handle this."

"But you don't know the Daleks!" the Doctor protested. "They'll-"

"If I die," Ash said, "then at least I'll die fighting."

"Chu!" Pikachu agreed.

"I'm with Ash," Misty declared.

"Me too," Dawn agreed.

"Me three," Brock said, crossing his arms.

The Doctor sighed. "Fine, then," he accepted. "But you have to do exactly as I tell you, you understand? I'm not going to let any of you get hurt. I promise."

Ash grinned. "Don't worry about us," he insisted. "We'll show those Daleks how we fight here in this universe!"

"Right then!" the Doctor cried. "Setting coordinates for the main Dalek cruiser. Hold on to your bowties!"

_Vworp... Vworp... Vworp..._

"ALERT, SUPREME ONE!" an Eternal Dalek shrieked at the Supreme Dalek, who was overseeing operations on the ship bridge.

"WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE?" the Supreme Dalek shouted.

"A LONE HUMAN FEMALE HAS BEEN FOUND IN THE ENGINE ROOM!"

"IDENTIFICATION?"

"SUBJECT CONFIRMED AS KNOWN ASSOCIATE OF THE DOCTOR! DESIGNATION AMELIA POND!"

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
